The End of the World, Almost
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: The Capitol Wasteland is littered with those who fight to stay alive. Two heroes of the wastes make sure that the people of the Capitol Wastes make it from day to day. Survival is a war. And war...war never changes.


**A/N:** This is the start of YET another fusion story of mine. Hopefully I'll get around to writing more of this. I wrote this because I've had this idea banging around in my head for awhile, as I've been playing Fallout 3 lately. Great game. If you have a 360, PS3, or a good PC, then there is no excuse for you having not played this game. I also wrote this to knock some of the rust off and get back into the writing form, seeing as how I start school in two weeks (As of Aug. 3).

Ran's Three R's. You know 'em. You love 'em.

Disclaimer: I, at no point, have had or will ever have ownership of Fallout (Owned by Bethesda Softworks) or Kim Possible (Owned by Disney). Oh well, that's the way it goes some times.  
_

* * *

_

**The End of the World, Almost  
**

by

Ran Hakubi

_War. War never changes. The Capital Wasteland is littered with the ravages of war. When the bombs fell, the people of Washington D.C. scrambled to the Vaults. There they lived. There they died. Outside the Vaults, the world changed, and evolved. The people who left the Vaults managed to scrape out a living by using the ruins of the Wastes. In the year 2277, two left Vault 101. Two men with the goal of bringing clean water to the irradiated Wasteland. They were quickly followed by their children._

_The exploits of the children, known as the Lone Wanderers, as they followed their follows became the stuff of legends and dreams. They stemmed the advance of the Enclave, disarmed the atomic bomb in Megaton, and destroyed the lab of the Super Mutants. They were also responsible for bringing the Waters of Life to the people of the Wastes, at the cost of their own fathers._

_Now the Lone Wanderers call Megaton their home, and venture through the Wasteland bringing justice to the people. They were hailed as heroes where they go, and hated by the Raiders of Wastes, the mercenaries of Talon Company, and the remains of the Enclave._

_At Moriarty's bar in Megaton is where we join our heroes…_

"I don't want to set the world on fire, I just wanna start, a flame in your heart..." a radio played in the background, while a bartender fiddled around in the cooling unit behind the bar. He brought up two bottles filled with a dark brown liquid and set them on the surface in front of him.

"Anything else for you smoothskins?" the Ghoul bartender, who looked more like a zombie than a human, asked in his raspy voice.

"No thanks Gob. We're just going to take our Nuka-Cola's to our usual table," a blond headed young man with a smattering of freckles under his brown eyes said as he grabbed the drinks off the bar and headed to a table in the back where a lady with brilliant red hair and green eyes about the same age sat.

"One Nuka-Cola, ice cold, for m'lady," the young man said with a grin as he held the bottle out to the woman.

"Thanks, Ron," the lady said with a smile and popped the cap off of the bottle.

"No problemo, Kim," Ron said, taking his seat next to her and repeating her actions with the bottle. Within moments, they were cuddling close together, acting like a couple of teenagers instead of the twenty-two year olds they actually were.

Bonnie, the bar's "lady of the night", came up behind Gob and rested her hand and chin on his shoulder. "Don't see that to often here in the Wastelands, do ya, Gob?" she asked him as she looked on at Kim and Ron.

"Well, after what those two did, hopefully you'll start to see more of that around here. Word around town is that Tara and Wade have been making eyes at each other," Gob said.

"Good for the sheriff. After what happened to his first wife, that girl from Arefu should really help him find a bit of happiness and relax some. Between this and his Regulators work, he's been so high strung."

"Sure has," Gob agreed and then looked out the window. "Uh-oh. We've got trouble. Talon Company…"

"Figures they would come while Wade is in Canterbury Commons…" Bonnie said with a hint of worry in her voice.

Five men, dressed in black combat armor with exposed heads, were making their way up to the bar. They carried an assortment of weapons, laser rifles, combat shotguns, even combat knives were in the hands of the men, who, for lack of a better description, looked positively evil. They stopped half-way up the ramp as one pulled out a note and started to read it aloud.

"Boys, these two have been giving us trouble. Those do gooders who have been 'saving' the Wastes have been spotted living happy lives in Megaton. You know what to do. 2,000 caps for each if you bring back the heads or something else to ID them. Good Hunting!"

"And you're sure they are in there?" one said, pointing to the bar.

"Positive," another said and pulled his hunting rifle off his back and chambered a round.

"Then let's do this. Fast and Clean," the one with the note, who could be taken as the men's field leader, said as they started making their up to the bar again.

Kim and Ron, to caught up in their lovey-dovey moment, didn't hear a word Gob and Bonnie said, and actually didn't even catch sight of the Talon Company men coming in to the bar until the came up to their table.

"Well well, if it isn't the two heroes of the Wastes. You two have made it pretty hard for us. We're here to even the score," the leader said, getting Kim and Ron's attention.

"Yo, dude," Ron said, "We took out President Drakken, the leader of the Enclave and his second in command, Colonel Shego. Sure you don't want to talk this out. For your sake?"

All five men let out a few chuckles, including the leader, while Kim and Ron stood up. Leader looked right at Ron and Kim. "No, hehe, no, I don't think that will be necessary. You shouldn't be alive very much longer."

"Okay, have it your way. Don't say we didn't try to warn you though," Kim said as she and Ron whipped out their plasma pistols at blazing fast speeds and got two of the Talon Company mercs right between the eyes. The firing shots was enough for Gob, Bonnie, and the rest of the people at the bar to dive for cover.

"Holy Shit!" one of the mercs said as he watched his friends fall like lead balloons onto the metal floor of the bar. Before he knew what happened, Leader pulled his combat shotgun out of the holster on his back and fired.

Kim tilted her head ever so slightly to the left a split second before Leader fired, causing the spread of his shotgun to embed itself into the wall behind her, ironically destroying the picture of her, Ron, and Sheriff Wade Load. 'Girl's quick,' Leader though as he took aim for another shot at Kim. It would be the last thing he thought, as the last thing he felt was a super heated blast of plasma passing through his eye and out the back of his skull.

"This sure as hell isn't worth two thousand caps!" a black haired merc said to a bald merc, the last two left alive. The turned to run away, but Kim and Ron just looked at each other and fired off a blast each. Both Talon Company men fell to the ground. Only one was alive. The total shots fired from Kim and Ron was five. The total shots fired by all of the Talon Company mercs was one.

"Ron!" Kim chided, seeing a rather sizable hole in the bald man's neck.

"Oops. Sorry, Kim. I meant to get him in the back." Ron said. It didn't get rid of the angry look on Kim's face. "I swear! Oh man…"

Kim walked to the black haired one, the only one left alive, and picked him up by the back of his neck and slammed him chest first onto the edge of the bar, causing him to slump down some, with his chin resting on the metal. "We need to talk," Kim said as Ron went through the bodies of the Talon men. "Ooh, cool! I've been needing parts for my hunting rifle!"

"Anyways. As I was saying," Kim said as she held the man by the back of his neck, pushing it forward, slightly choking the man. "First and foremost. Who hired you."

"Fuck off!" he said in a predictable choked sounding voice.

Kim pushed forward harder. "Wrong answer."

"Ed! Motor Ed! Out of the old RobCo factory!" the merc grunted out.

Ron, with his pockets full of ammo and several gun's strapped onto him, came up behind Kim. "Who's Motor Ed? Sound's like one of those costume guys we busted out in Canterbury Commons…"

"Good question, Ron," Kim said and then applied more pressure to the bald merc's neck. "Gonna answer it?"

"He's a mechanical genius! Rumor has it that he's even gotten a few of those old cars you see on the roads up and running!" the man strained out.

"You've been very helpful. Thank you," Kim said and then cracked Baldy over the back of the head with the butt of her plasma pistol, causing him to pass out. Kim let go of her grip and he slumped to the ground, not to wake up any time soon, and when he did wake up, he would be stripped naked and laying in Springfield. If he was lucky, he would be able to escape the mole rats, radroaches, and Raiders. Wasteland justice is a cruel thing in that aspect.

Ron stretched and let out a yawn. "It's getting late, KP. Let's head home, get some rest, and start out for RobCo fresh in the morning."

Kim let out a yawn herself, and brought her Pip-boy up to her face to see the time. "You're right. Didn't realize it was getting close to midnight," she said. The two headed for the exit of the bar. Halfway there, Kim's hand slipped into Ron's.

"It's safe!" Ron called out as they left the building, causing the patrons and employee's to poke their heads out and look around. Once they piled out of their cover completely, the went to work cleaning up the bodies.


End file.
